Misaki's Prank
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa was PISSED. You didn't need an expert to figure that out.


Misaki Ayuzawa was PISSED. You didn't need an expert to figure that out. Previously known as the Demon President of Seika, she didn't do such a good job of hiding her anger, especially if it was towards her alien boyfriend, Takumi Usui. The problem was something that in high school, she would have begged to happen(not meaning it), and as a model tsundere Misaki would be frowned upon admitting to not liking it. Takumi was so busy with running the company, that Misaki was, wait for it… lonely.

Yep, you read that right. Misaki ayuzawa actually wanted her boyfriends attention.

She and her best friend Takara both had the next 2 weeks off of work, and both had agreed to just stay in New York and relax. Takara and Misaki had met during the first week at the university, and the 2 got along like you would not believe. Takara's last name was also Usui, which was strange at first to both of them, but they saw that it was just coincidence, and that her and Takumi were nowhere near related. It was also strange because Takara's boyfriend, who was back in Japan, was named Makoto Ayuzawa(not related still). Besides those crazy coincidences, the 2 girls got along with just about everything, even working in the same office.

Just a few days before, Takumi ended up coming to New York for the next few weeks as well, and was staying at Misaki's until they went back to the UK. But on the second day of staying with his girlfriend, he had somehow not given her 'enough' attention. Misaki would constantly sit on his lap as he was working on the laptop, and she would continue to try and get him to stop working. He loved the distraction no doubt about it, but he knew that the sooner he got done with the work, the sooner he would be able to enjoy the rest of his time there with his little maid. Misaki however, did not care for that fact.

When Misaki Ayuzawa wants something, she best be given it right away. Thankfully, she had Takara's help, and she was going to be getting exactly what she wanted. What she didn't know though, was that she was going to get a bit more than she had wanted…

Takara sat on Misaki's bed, with a bag full of items they would need to pull of their stunt. She took out a small velvet ring box and handed it to Misaki.

"Here you go. When I looked through my mom's ring boxes, I couldn't believe how many of them were sent through her mail with random proposals."

"Isn't she married?"

"Been for about 25 years. Now then, when Takumi goes to sleep, slip his onto his finger, but be very careful not to wake him up just yet. We can't go decorating the place just yet, not until he goes to sleep."

Misaki nodded, and put on her own ring. Takara then went onto their computer and started to photoshop one of the pictures of the 2. A bit less than an hour later, Takumi opened the door and came in looking half dead, and half asleep. Takara hid in the kitchen with all their supplies, as Misaki made her way out to him, laughing lightly at the sight of him ready to pass out.

"Aww, rough time at the office?"

He nodded and came over to give her a hug and a kiss. He sighed as he leaned on her lightly. "I'm firing my assistant the next time i see her…"

Misaki looked up in surprise,"What? Why?"

"No matter how many times I tell her that I have a beautiful, loving, caring, demonic girlfriend, she continues to try and flirt with me instead of work."

Misaki could practically hear Takara cooing at what Takumi had said, and rolled her eyes at the 'demonic' part. She pushed him lightly and lead him to the bedroom.

"Oh well, I never liked her anyways. C'mon, off to bed. You've overworked yourself," she looked at him and batted her eyes innocently,"Don't make me worry~"

He chuckled at the switch of roles they had played and grudgingly agreed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, and once he was out of it, Misaki snuck over to Takara, and the 2 girls got to work. They quickly replaced the pictures of Misaki and Takumi with the photoshopped photos, and anymore that Takara found to be irresistibly romantic. Misaki carefully and slowly put his ring on his finger, and Takara opened up her bag and handed a folded outfit to Misaki.

"You ready?"

Misaki nodded confidently,"You've called into his work?"

"Yep. He won't be going to work at all for tomorrow or the next day… Are you sure about the outfit though? Even if it was in this situation, I would only expect a tsundere like you to wear that on your honeymoon. It just - doesn't scream Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Well for tonight, and for my future honeymoon, it'll be screaming Misaki Usui~"

Takara giggled and grabbed her own stuff,"Tell me how the plans going in the morning, alright?"

Misaki nodded, and the 2 said their goodbyes. She slowly crawled into the bed and tore off her robe, throwing it somewhere in the corner of the room. She breathed in and out and smiled down at Takumi. Boy was she going to have fun with this. She laid down and snuggled herself into his arms, and received the hoped for reaction. Takumi pulled her closer and planted a kiss onto her cheek. When his eyes opened, it took him a few seconds to actually take in the situation. Sure, the 2 shared a bed, but Misaki would always scold him whenever he would grab her, and invade her personal space. At the moment, it was as if she had forgotten that detail herself. Misaki looked up to him, pretending to be half asleep.

"Takumi? Go back to sleep…"

Takumi would have dropped it at that, but something was way too off. He looked down, to see that he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and yet she did nothing to stop him, and instead brought herself closer into him. The other thing, was where his hands where, and what they were on. It feeled rough, yet loose and… lacey? He pulled the covers up a bit and sat up so quickly, that he fell out of the bed, and onto his back. Misaki gasped, at what he found as surprise, but was actually her trying not to laugh. She came to the edge and looked down to him, with the blanket falling off of her. Takumi opened his eyes, and stared at his girlfriend. What… in the ever freaking heck…. Was she wearing?! His jaw dropped as he looked at her attire. It was a pair of black lingerie that was just layers and layers of extra thin lace, minus any padding. Misaki smiled wide at the small blush that formed on her boyfriends face.

"Sweety(Ha!), is something wrong?"

Takumi stared at her for a second, before a look of utter stupidity appeared on his face. "Who are you, and where is Misa?"

Misaki giggled,"Oh Takumi, what are you talking about? I am Misaki, baka Takumi."

That was another thing that he noticed. Takumi. Not Usui. Takumi. She hadn't called him a pervert, a stalker, an alien- nothing! She always referred to him as Usui, feeling to shy to call him Takumi, even as they were dating. Now here she was, calling him by name with such ease, as if she had given it to him. He sat up and glanced down, the blush slowly starting to darken.

"Then would you mind telling me… what the heck you're wearing!?"

Misaki smiled wider. Time to pull the first real punch. She took his right hand into both of hers, and pulled him closer down. She batted her eyes flirtatiously and cocked her head to the side.

"The same thing I wore on our honeymoon silly~"

Silence ensued, as Takumi paled and looked at her as if she had just grown 3 more heads. "What…?"

She hummed lightly and leaned in, planting a kiss on his cheek,"Now come back to bed…"

And here came the heartbreaker. She sat back down and smiled innocently, sporting a small blush.

"I miss you…"

Well, she certainly was liking her revenge. She had never seen Takumi blush over a light pink tone, as like someone's skin, yet here she was, making a miracle. His cheeks looked as red as they were when she had slapped him and Aoi. She giggled again, this time in glee at what she had accomplished. She brought up her right hand, with the ring, and put it to her cheek, giving a sigh with fake disappointment. Luckily for her, the ring caught his eyes. He paled over as he suddenly noticed the ring on his own finger. He looked around, gaping at the pictures of what seemed to be their wedding day. What… the ever flipping heck… was going on?! She shook her head.

"I don't understand you sometimes…" she faked out to him,"Maybe it's a guy thing, I dunno… *fake yawn here* Oh well, come to bed when you're ready I guess, but if you're going to wo-"

"Misaki." Takumi grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead straight in the eyes,"What is the date? When did we get married? When did you start calling me Takumi? And please tell me there aren't any kids her!"

Misaki smiled wider, her perfect set up. She pulled him down onto the bed, so that he was propped up on top of her.

"It's (insert the correct and present date). We married about 2 years ago. I finally could call you Takumi all the time a bit before we married. And no, there are no kids here…"

Takumi seemed surprised by all the answers, but he sighed with relief at the last one. That relief was burst when Misaki smiled cheekily.

"Our daughter Lila is being babysat by my friend Takara, remember? Takara's going to bring her around sometime tomorrow."

Takumi choked at this, and Misaki leaned in, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, before rolling onto the side of the bed.

"Well, goodnight~ Don't stay up too long, okay?"

While Takumi tried to figure out what the heck just happened, Misaki was silently laughing. When this was all over, Takumi would be paying _**way**_ more attention to her! It's what that Alien deserved anyways, so she was enjoying this to no end. What she didn't know though, was that that Alien had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. Too bad he wouldn't have said tricks until he met his "daughter".


End file.
